


【CA】“My bad bad angel，You put the demon in me.”

by jmt0310



Category: Ca - Fandom, Crowley/Aziraphale - Fandom, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmt0310/pseuds/jmt0310
Summary: 本文的梗来自于神秘博士第3季第4集第34分钟的那场歌舞。文中提到的大腿舞来自于美国队长1第50分钟的那个征兵舞，文笔有限描述不出来那个场景。
Kudos: 6





	【CA】“My bad bad angel，You put the demon in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> 上层精英Crowley／舞女Aziraphale（斜线有意义）

Crowley从来都没想过，自己会在这种情况下见到Aziraphale。  
他本来正在伦敦的小公寓里消极怠工。是的，自从1862年跟Aziraphale吵架过后，他就一直呆在自己深灰色的大床上长睡不醒。  
冰冷的信息就在他睡眠的时候突然灌入了他的脑子，他茫然无措地瞪着黄澄澄的眼睛，一时分不清自己到底是做了噩梦还是发生了什么奇怪的事情。  
直到他完全清醒过来——花了挺长一段时间，毕竟让沉睡了几十年的身体完全恢复过来，本身也不是一件容易的事情——才意识到之前发生了什么。  
他有几十年没有向地狱汇报自己的工作，地狱也无法通过无线电联系上他，于是地狱那边选择了最简单直接的方法，来向他布置任务。  
“去美国曼哈顿施行几个诱惑，为我主增加几个信徒？”Crowley一边梳着明显长长了的头发，一边皱着眉头小声抱怨，“现在都二十世纪了，地狱的观念怎么还一直停留在几百年前。”  
不过抱怨归抱怨，工作还是要做的。他懒懒的走出门，去服装店和理发店给自己做了时下最流行的造型，然后坐上了横渡大西洋的船只。  
经过漫长而无聊的旅途，他终于踏上美国的领土。  
他很快就混进了曼哈顿的上流圈子。这没什么难度，毕竟他可是大名鼎鼎的Anthony.J.Crowley。不过上流社会的交际应酬也会让人觉得烦闷。所以当某一天，他听到别人神神秘秘地说起百老汇那边有家剧院几个月前来了一位漂亮的“天使”后，他立刻有了兴趣。  
他买了张头等座的票，想来见见这个其他男人心心念念的“天使”。  
晚会在晚上8点开始，而当报幕说出那首《天堂与地狱，魔鬼之舞》时，现场气氛达到了高潮。  
穿着红色魔鬼装扮的舞女们依次走上舞台，当红色的羽毛扇一层层打开，漂亮的“天使”展露真容时，前一秒还在吐槽歌曲名字的Crowley呼吸都要停止了。  
是的，那是个天使，一个真真正正的天使！  
他从未见过这个样子的天使，现在是“她”了。只见她随着音乐一边跳舞一边扭动着来到舞台中央的话筒前唱起了歌，头上戴着银白色的皇冠和天使光圈，白金色的头发做成了漂亮的大波浪卷堆在白皙的肩头，化过妆后的五官更显精致小巧。脖子上戴着银白色的项链，项链上还有一个小小的，镶着水钻的蝴蝶结吊坠。耳坠和手链应该也是同一款的。身上那件亮闪闪的吊带装，将她凹凸有致的身体曲线衬托得淋漓尽致。光洁修长的大腿让人血脉贲张。还有背后那小小的人造的天使翅膀，随着她的歌声轻轻抖动，像是下一秒就会展翅飞走。在后面一群火红的恶魔装扮的舞女的映衬下，圣洁和魅惑竟然同时出现而毫无违和感。  
他需要跟这个天使好好谈谈，Crowley想着。而当这群漂亮的姑娘们在他面前的舞台上一同抬起大腿时，恶魔握紧了座椅的扶手，这个想法变得更加迫切。

*You lured me in with your cold grey eyes.*  
歌舞过后，Aziraphale回到了后台的化妆间。鉴于她现在也算是一个小小的明星了，她的化妆间是独立的。她刚回到这里就被一只手从背后捂住了嘴，另一只手则扶在她的腰间把她一路往更衣室里带。  
应该又是某个热情的绅士吧，她一边配合地往更衣室走，一边见怪不怪地想着。这种事情，已经发生过很多次了。第一次的时候她确实被吓到了，还被吃了豆腐，不过第二次就有经验得多了。她只要变出男性器官，绝大多数绅士们都会立刻放开她逃出门外去，并且为了他们自己的声誉着想，他们在外面绝对不会吐露半句话出来。  
只有一次，那位绅士在摸到自己腿间以后不但没有放手，反而显得更加兴奋。她不得不浪费了一个奇迹消除了他的那一点记忆并把他扔到门外去。不过总体来说，要对付这群男人还是很容易的事情。  
她信心满满地抓住放在自己腰间的手，突然就愣住了，这触感过于熟悉，她一定不会弄错。于是她费力从那个困住她的怀抱里转了个身，目光便落在了那片火红色的头发和深深的墨镜里。

*Your simple smile and your bewitching lies.*  
“Crowley，真的是你！”  
“我都不知道原来天使还会跳舞。”被点名的恶魔干巴巴地回应道。  
“跳舞也没什么难度，我之前在一家私人会所学过一段时间的加沃特舞，跟这个也差不多。”Aziraphale扬起眉毛，眼睛变得亮晶晶的。  
“加沃特舞？”恶魔的声音明显变得低沉，甚至带上了嘶嘶声，“你在哪里学的加沃特舞！”  
“波特兰大街？时间久了记不清了。”权天使意识到恶魔的情绪有点不对劲，而她现在被困在了恶魔和墙壁之间，他们离得太近了，这可不太妙。于是她试着推了推困住她的那个家伙，“嘿，让一让，先让我穿件衣服。”  
然而那个坏家伙显然并没有放开她的打算，只是表情危险地继续盘问着她，“所以，你为什么会不远万里地来到曼哈顿？”  
“加百列听说这边将要建一座高达1250英尺的摩天大楼，号称帝国大厦。他担心太高了会惊扰到我主。”Aziraphale说着抬眼向上望了一眼，“所以他让我过来看看。”  
“而且这里的这些人已经受到了惩罚。不知道你有没有去中央公园那边的胡佛村去看看，那里的很多人，之前都是像你这种打扮的名流上层，现在都变成了无家可归的流浪汉，只能缩在四面漏风的帐篷里，等待政府救济的面包。”权天使的眼睛有点湿润，“我还遇到几个饿着肚子的孤儿，我给他们用了几个奇迹，但我的奇迹也是有份额的。”  
“所以你就来到这里赚钱养活他们？”恶魔的表情松动了一些，“我都忘了，你是一个真正的天使！”  
Aziraphale正在庆幸这些盘问终于结束了的时候，红发的恶魔突然低下头来透过墨镜紧紧盯着她的眼睛，就像是蛇盯紧了自己的猎物，“可是我记得，今天是月初，你的奇迹份额应该还是很充足的。”

*One and one and one is three.*  
“好吧，”Aziraphale有些自暴自弃了，“天使需要爱的滋养，而我在这里感受到了丰富的爱意。”  
“那根本不是爱，那只是欲望，是情欲和占有欲！”红发的恶魔有些恼火，“那都是来自地狱的邪恶而堕落的情绪！”  
“真的吗？那么你的呢？”  
Aziraphale的手抚上红发恶魔的后颈，然后闭上眼，吻住了恶魔喋喋不休的双唇。  
这个吻温柔缱绻，Crowley很快沉溺其中。他甚至已经不想分辨刚刚天使那个疑问句到底是想要表达什么，然而天使后撤了一下，漂亮的橄榄色眼睛轻轻地眨了眨，继续发问，“所以，为什么你也会出现在这里呢？”  
显然恶魔的嘴唇现在有了自己的想法。他继续了刚刚的那个吻，并且逐渐掌握了主动权。他把舌头伸到了对面的嘴里，像是蝴蝶用口器采撷着花蜜。然后他勾住了对面的香舌，把她往自己嘴里带。一切都很熟悉，却又有一种不一样的感觉，毕竟Aziraphale很少以女性的姿态示人。他一边想着，一边手往下摸，然后摸到了一个熟悉的物件。  
“所以这是你的新爱好？女装大佬？”  
“亲爱的，都这种时候了，你确定还要和我斗嘴吗？”

*My bad bad angel，the demon and me.*  
“我确实幻想过女性姿态的你，但也从来没像现在这样疯狂过。”Crowley一边亲吻着天使白皙的脖颈，一边把项链从上面解了下来。“就算是女性姿态，你也不会放弃领结吗。”  
“毕竟格纹最时髦。”天使不甘示弱地说，“别给我弄丢了，那可是我最喜欢的格纹领结变成的。”  
然后恶魔的双手摸到了演出裙背后的拉链，把它拉了下来。  
“我一直都想试试，操一个有着天使光圈和翅膀的天使是什么感觉。”  
“亲爱的，如果你想要，我可以把翅膀放出来。”  
“不，现在这样就很好，”恶魔轻轻抚摸着天使背后洁白的人造翅膀，“这样小小的多可爱。”  
然后他低下头，看到了女性姿态的Aziraphale那一对漂亮的乳房。  
就像是天使喜欢吃的那种乳白色的乳脂蛋糕，小巧而柔软，上面点缀着粉红色的樱桃。Crowley伸出蛇信，舔了上去。嗯，还带着一股天然的奶香味，诱惑着恶魔将她全部吞吃入腹。恶魔用犬齿轻轻研磨着樱桃的边缘，而天使显然还想要更多。  
“另一边……”  
不过恶魔并没有理会天使的恳求，手继续向下抚上了那根精致粉嫩的阴茎。然后轻车熟路地撸动起来。  
他知道怎样能让那个天使更舒服更快乐，恰到好处的服务让天使忍不住仰起修长的脖颈呻吟了起来，背后小小的翅膀就像是活了一般轻轻地颤抖着。但是就在她快要达到高潮时，恶魔将她的一条腿抬起来压在自己的肩上，手继续向下探，按在了阴茎挡住的那片光滑的皮肤上。  
“嘿！”一直得不到满足的天使有些恼怒了，“你到底想要干啥！”

*You put the demon in me.*  
*You put the demon in me.*  
“既然是女性形态，那这里，应该也有女性专有的特征吧。”  
Aziraphale的脸慢慢地变红了，咬着唇不说话。Crowley感觉到手指按住的那一小块肌肤开始逐渐下陷，变得如同贝类般嫩滑多汁，而他的两根手指都深陷其中。他试着将手指旋转着向更深处探索，一直到手指找到一块小小的凸起，轻轻按压就让天使因快感而忍不住抖动起来。  
“好了，快点进来吧。”  
Crowley将手指撤出来，然后将剑拔弩张的那根抵在了小穴的入口处。他的进入基本上没有遇到什么阻力，很顺利地就顶入了最深处。  
“你在我面前跳大腿舞的时候我就想这么干了，”Crowley的声音因为情欲变得有些不稳，导致本来恶狠狠的话语都有点像是在撒娇。  
他一边说着话，一边把手指上的爱液抹到天使的臀缝里去，“说起来，这首歌是谁写的，one and one and one is three，太有才了。”  
“应该是老约翰还是谁吧，”Aziraphale有些迷迷糊糊的说，然后她突然瞪大了眼，才意识到恶魔到底想要表达什么，Crowley的手指借着刚刚那些爱液的润滑，已经侵入了她的后穴。  
“这样可不行，我不喜欢这样！”天使试图拒绝，但她现在被整个压制着，根本没有反抗的能力。  
“放心吧，你会喜欢的。”恶魔正在准备将第二根手指也插进去，“帮个小忙，我可不想弄伤你。”  
“You，B……bad demon！”  
“*My bad bad angel，YOU put the demon in me.*”恶魔故意哼着那首歌的歌词，“你把欲望种进了我的心里，而我要把欲望埋进你的身体里。”  
他感觉到Aziraphale开始努力放松自己的身体，肠液也开始发挥润滑的作用。他的第二根手指伸进去帮助扩张，等他伸进去第三根手指时，漫长的前戏已经让天使有些累了。  
Crowley撤出手指，把天使的两条腿盘在自己的腰上，一边亲吻着她的嘴唇一边抚慰着她有些疲软的阴茎，然后把自己蓄势待发的另一根从扩张好的后穴那里塞进去。  
“我就说你会喜欢的，看吧，你把我的小恶魔们全部都吞吃进去了。”Crowley有些得意洋洋，“而且，如果你想学跳舞，根本不用去跟别人学，我就可以教你跳舞。”  
Aziraphale被情欲几乎烧穿了的脑子终于有了一丝清醒，“你是在吃醋么？我亲爱的男孩。”  
她的尾音因为Crowley突然地深顶变成了一声高昂的呻吟。她看着红晕慢慢爬上了恶魔的脸颊，忍不住就微笑起来。  
她这个别扭的伴侣总是这样，没办法好好表达自己的感情。于是她搂住了恶魔的脖颈，凑过去送上了一个甜蜜蜜的吻，“没关系，我也爱你。”  
夜还未央，他们还有漫长的时光来倾述爱意。

然而他们都没意识到，为了节约成本，这个小小的更衣室只是用木板拼凑起来的，所以当更衣室里的气氛逐渐火热的时候，被两个成年人的体重压住的木板终于不堪重负地扑街了。在木板上胡搞的两个人也随着木板摔到了地上。  
都不知道是该觉得丢脸还是应该出去大声炫耀，他们两个人竟然把更衣室都搞塌了。然而现在的他们根本没有心思去考虑这些，在恶魔用奇迹修复了更衣室以后，他们从后台顺走了一件恶魔装扮的演出服并且逃离了事发现场，夜还很长，他们需要换一个地方来继续倾述爱意。


End file.
